Unburied Secrets
by intolauren
Summary: Ezra and Aria have the perfect relationship. Well, besides the teacher dating student thing, of course. But when a "friend" from the past shows up unexpectedly, can Aria and Ezra's relationship stand the heat? And what about the rest of the girls? Will they all make it through? Only time, and unburied secrets, will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Glancing up from my textbook, I almost instantaneously blush.

Of course, Ezra is looking at me, a small, playful smile about his lips. He doesn't even seem embarrassed to have been caught staring at me, a trait I seem to lack drastically in. Fluttering his eyelashes and shrugging his shoulders as if to say _'I'm not even sorry' _he seems completely unfazed whereas I'd be red as a tomato and hiding behind my hair by now. I'm just about to giggle quietly in response to our private exchange when a voice from the back of the room interrupts.

"Mr Fitz, I'm done with chapter 13, should I move onto the next one?"

Spencer. Always ahead of the class. She's so far ahead in all her classes they might as well ship her off to college right away. I'm sure that's what she's secretly pining for anyway, knowing Spencer.

I dart my eyes back to my book. I'm only just finishing chapter 11. Ezra's class is always hard to concentrate in. I wonder, if he knew how much he'd be effecting my studies if he'd have let me transfer at the beginning of the school year to Miss Buckhemier's AP English class like I wanted?

"No, Miss Hastings, chapter 13 is all for today. Take notes on what you've read so far, on how the author portrays the emotion of sadness throughout," Ezra replies, looking from me to Spencer, speaking with smiling authority that all his students seem to respect and admire. Well, that, and his dazzling, dark blue eyes that are impossible to argue with. But, maybe it's just me who notices that.

"Of course, Mr Fitz," Spencer almost blushes, already scribbling away with her pen.

Nope, definitely not just me then.

I watch Ezra laugh softly before turning to write something on the blackboard.

My eyes flash back to my book before I can blush again.

Just before the bell to dismiss the class is about to ring, Ezra, I mean, _Mr Fitz_, begins handing out worksheets.

"Do both sides of the sheet, yes _both _sides Mr McGuire, before Friday's class. It also wouldn't hurt to add your own opinions of what we've read so far. Sticking inside the box won't get you into Ivy League now will it?"

Without even looking back I know Spencer is nodding admirably.

"So that's both sides of the worksheet plus extra opinions by Friday, any questions?"

Ezra drops a worksheet onto my desk, hesitating a little longer than with the others, brushing my arm softly before he moves onto the next.

Josh McGuire, the class idiot, per se, only on this AP programme due to his over-aspiring father who paid vast quantities to have him on it, raises his hand. Before he can even ask his question Ezra says,

"No, Mr McGuire, football trials do not give you a reason to skip this assignment. You will hand it in by Friday morning, just like the rest of the class otherwise you'll find yourself here on Friday evening until five thirty which won't be pleasant as I already have plans and do not want to be spending the first part of my weekend stuck here with you or anyone else in this class. Capeesh?"

Ezra taps his pen on his thigh, mocking impatience. He's smirking, but everyone knows he means what he says. The class remains silent. Josh sighs audibly. I stifle a laugh. Ezra is so hot when he's angry and those plans on Friday he's talking about just happen to be with me. Butterflies begin swimming in my stomach as the bell sounds, dismissing the class.

I take my time gathering up my books and pens, eager to see Ezra alone when the rest of the class have gone for lunch.

"Aria, are you coming to lunch?"

Spencer is practically bouncing in front of me, shifting from one foot to the other, clearly agitated about something. Probably a test she has to study for, 3 months in advance. I smile to myself.

"I'll be right there, I just have to see Ez- um, _Mr Fitz, _about the homework," I catch myself before it's too late. Spencer, being one of my best friends, knows about Ezra and I but there are still other students within earshot.

Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Well I'll catch you later then. Oh, and don't forget to meet Hanna outside Psych after school. She's been hassling me to remind you all morning,"

"I won't forget, Spence. I've had a zillion texts from her throughout the day, now she's got you personally reminding me too? Seriously, anyone would think _I _was the so-called airhead," I laugh, sarcastically, as does Spencer. The only airhead around here is our best friend, Hanna Marin and she and everyone else knows it.

"Oh and Emily wanted to know if she can copy your Trig homework over lunch. She had a long swim practice last night and didn't get to finish hers,"

Spencer trails off quietly and glances over my shoulder, waggling her eyebrows accusingly as Ezra approaches. I blush and swat her away with my purse as she laughs and heads off to lunch.

"Miss Montgomery, may I have a word please?" Ezra asks, politely as the last echo of students leave the classroom.

"Of course you may, Mr Fitz," I say, mocking his fake authority whilst twirling the end of his polka dot tie around my finger.

"The point you made about the author using the metaphor surrounding the curtains at the start of class was excellent. Anyone would think you'd been having secret meetings with the teacher outside of school," Ezra plays with a strand of my hair, his voice thick with seductive sarcasm.

"Oh, Mr Fitz. How ever did you know? Mr Hopeland's private tuition has been definitely worth it," I tease, ending my sentence with a swift kiss on Ezra's lips.

"Hmm? Private tuition? Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

There's a brief silence and the word _'kids' _hangs in the air.

I shrug it off and kiss Ezra again, longer this time. His arms begin to embrace me, pulling me closer before he pulls back abruptly and makes some distance between us.

"I get so lost with you, Aria, I forget where we are. It's going to get us in trouble one day," he says, quietly, disappointment in his eyes.

"One day, schw-on day," I mutter, pulling him towards me again.

Ezra smiles and kisses me, but the moment's over and he's tense. I sigh and begin to pick up my books.

"Aria, I'm sorry. I just, I could so easily lose control with you and here, I just can't allow myself to, you know that?"

Ezra places his hand on top of mine as I'm about to pick up my book, intertwining his fingers softly with mine.

"I know, I'm sorry too. Are we still on for Friday?" I smile, our previous disagreement forgotten already.

Ezra smiles back, hugely. "Of course we are. I'll pick you up from The Grill at 8?"

"Perfect. And then we'll go see that Romeo & Juliet play that's showing at the theatre in Philly and _then, _like you promised, you'll finally take me to your place so I can see your vast collection of literature?"

Ezra and I have been dating for over 4 months now, and I've still yet to see the inside of his apartment. I've been as far as the front door but never further. I don't usually bring it up, or complain because I know how much trouble Ezra would be in if ever a _student _was seen leaving or entering his home but I can't help but think about how perfect it would be to be completely alone with Ezra, rather than having either a movie full of strangers or a restaurant of diners surrounding us like we're used to so far.

"Yes, like I promised. You'll be disappointed though, I'm sure. I don't even have bookshelves. Just piles and piles of books against a bare brick wall. It's nothing special, Aria. Are you sure you still want to come? We can go to-"

"Ezra, stop. I want to see your place, really. It's not just your literature that I'd really like to spend some quality time with, you know that."

Ezra sighs, then smiles. "Of course, I know. You can be very persuasive when you want to be, Miss Montgomery,"

I laugh. "I've told my mom I'm staying over at Spencer's on Friday, so I'm covered for the whole night,"

Not only do we have to travel all the way to Philadelphia just to have dates, _in case anyone sees, _but our whole relationship is based on lies, usually on my part. Stories of where we were and when, when we were really just with each other are beginning to build and are constantly pressing at the back of my mind.

"A whole night with Miss Montgomery, huh?" Ezra smirks.

I blush and those butterflies start swimming in my stomach again.

"Yes, and I hope you know I'm missing Mr Hopeland's private tutoring session for you so you better make it worthwhile," I laugh, teasing him again.

A sudden knock on the classroom door startles us and I spring backwards away from Ezra.

"So yes, just those two questions may prove a difficulty, I'm sure you'll be fine, Aria. Spencer seemed eager to help you anyway," he says, walking towards the blackboard, in full Ezra Fitz, 24 year old AP English Teacher mode once more as Miss Buckhemier enters the room with a pile of papers in her arms.

"Thank you, Mr Fitz, and that's due for Friday morning right?" I reply, walking towards the door back in Aria Montgomery, 17 year old Rosewood High School Student mode.

"That's correct. Have a nice day, Aria,"

"You too Mr Fitz, Miss Buckhemier," I say before sneaking swiftly out of the classroom and towards my locker.

Throwing my books into my locker and taking out my lunch card, I catch sight of myself in my mirror. Blushing further at my rosy, red cheeks and ruffled hair I smile to myself. Already willing Friday to arrive faster, I slam my locker closed and head off to join my best friends for lunch, mentally preparing myself for the Spanish inquisition from the three of them over what just happened with Ezra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

The week passes by in a slow, frustratingly anticipating drag, typical of the last few weeks before Winter break and, typical of a week with plans with Ezra lingering at the end of it. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how I look at it, I'm never short of homework, tests to study for and of course, the odd bit of family drama.

Mom and dad have been not so secretly at each other's throats ever since September, always at night when they think my brother Mike and I are sleeping. By morning, we're the model family, all _"would you pass the orange juice, please?" _and _"did you sleep well?". _But there's no denying that something is definitely wrong and although neither Mike nor I say it, we're both fearing for our parents marriage.

Mike and I aren't as close lately and it's unsettling. He's just over a year younger than me, but at least a foot taller and I'm commonly known as _Little Aria_ throughout the family, much to Mike's amusement. He plays for the lacrosse team, and the soccer team _and _the basketball team and although his grades don't exactly benefit from all his extra-curricular activities, he somehow keeps his C average across school and already has high hopes of some sort of sports scholarship to get into USC in a few years. Most of the time though, that just means Mike's never around. He's either at practice, at a game, at a pep rally or just hanging out with "the guys" around town and I can't help but miss the days we'd hang out together. I guess _Little Aria _just isn't cool enough for him anymore and without sounding like a mom, I should be glad he's happy and growing up with big aspirations for himself.

"Mom, you remember I'm staying over at Spencer's tonight, right?" I say, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Aria, what? Friday night is family night. You know that," my mom, Ella, looks over the top of her glasses at me, frowning slightly.

"But mom, I asked you Monday if I could stay over at Spencer's and you said it was fine," I protest, my stomach already sinking.

My mom scratches her head, thinking about something.

"I did? Wow, my head is all over the place these days… Well, I'm sorry, Aria, you'll have to cancel. You already have plans with your family,"

"Aria, it's fine. You don't have to cancel. We have family night every Friday. Missing one week won't hurt. Besides, Mike has a game anyway so he won't be back until late. It's fine, go ahead. Have fun," my dad, Byron, leans over to grab a slice of toast from the rack, ruffles my hair and smiles at me.

Mom sighs audibly and stands up from the table.

"Byron, Aria knows Friday night is family night. We shouldn't have to cancel our plans together just for her. Mike can't help having a game, Aria can see Spencer any night she likes, not to mention all day at school,"

"Mom, Dad, it's fine, I'll cancel. I can stay over on Saturday or something," I stutter, trying to save the peaceful breakfast before it evaporates completely into chaos.

"No, Aria, stay at Spencer's. Your mom and I can go to Mike's game and you can go have fun with your friend. It's fine,"

"Byron…"

"Ella…"

Mom sighs again. Dad starts loading up the dishwasher with the dirty breakfast plates. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. Mom shoots me a disappointed glance and I stand up swiftly before the guilt can sink me into the ground.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then, um, wish Mike luck on the game and don't forget to text me the final score," I say quickly, picking up my bag and exiting the house.

Once safely in my car, I throw my bag on the passenger seat and exhale loudly. Tears prick the back of my eyes without warning and I rub my temples. I've never seen mom and dad fight like that, ever, and especially not over something I caused. If this is anything to lead by, Christmas is going to be a bundle of joy this year, I think sarcastically to myself.

Before I can think myself into any further negativity about the unsteady balance of my parents' marriage, my phone vibrates and snaps me out of it.

"Aria! Oh my god, Aria. Where are you?!" it's Hanna, either really, really excited or really, really, terrified about something.

"Um, it's 7:30 in the morning, Hanna. I'm where you should be right now, on the way to school. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Aria, oh my God, I'm just so happy!" I can practically hear her bouncing up and down on the other end of the phone.

"Why? What happened?"

"I just checked Caleb's Facebook page and he's finally changed his relationship status! It's like we're finally official!"

I roll my eyes.

"Hanna, you and Caleb have been together since the end of September. What's not official about the fact that he kisses you in the hallways and barely ever lets go of your hand?"

"Aria, you don't understand. It's like he's finally made the commitment. Aria, this is huge okay! Why aren't you more excited?"

I laugh quietly to myself and start the engine.

"Hanna, he's hardly proposed to you, he just clicked a few buttons on a social networking site. But if it makes you so happy, congratulations. I'll drop off your wedding gift on the way to school,"

"Ah, shit, school. Oops, I keep forgetting it's still Friday. Oh my god, I'll see you in Trig, Aria!" I can hear Hanna moving around all of a sudden. Knowing her, she's likely not even out of bed yet.

Laughing, I reply, "Hanna, we don't have Trig today. But we do have a social studies test that I'm sure you haven't forgotten to study for, right?"

"Shit! Oh my god, I'll have to study in the car on the way, shit, shit, shit. I'll see you in school, Aria," Hanna hangs up abruptly, probably on her way to the shower with her textbook. I laugh softly as I pull out of the driveway. Hanna and her air-headedness has already really brightened my day, as usual. I make a mental note to highlight some key facts from my study notes to give to Hanna over lunch. If there's anything I don't want, it's my best friend having to repeat a grade and spend every Thursday night in detention with Mr Tords until she passes.

"Oh my god, I just love that play. Of course, it doesn't compare to the feeling of holding a book in your hands and reading the words for yourself, but it comes close,"

Ezra takes my hand as we exit the theatre, babbling passionately about Romeo & Juliet as if it's the first time he's ever seen it. I smile, nodding, rubbing my thumb against his hand.

"And didn't you just love the way the actor showed how distraught Romeo is when he thinks Juliet is dead? Man, I've never seen anyone do it so perfectly,"

Ezra continues to talk wildly, often dropping my hand and gesturing to add emphasis on his words until we reach the car.

"Ezra, anyone would think you were an overpaid English teacher with the way you're smiling and babbling on about the play right now," I laugh as Ezra opens the passenger side door for me.

He kisses the top of my head softly, laughing into my hair and I breathe in his delicious scent.

"And anyone would think you were a hopeless, romantic AP English student with the way you sobbed through the final few scenes, Aria," he teases, moving his lips from my hair to my cheek.

I laugh too, blushing slightly. I'm such a sucker for a romantic piece of literature performed before my eyes. Always have been.

"Maybe that's why we're so good together then?" I smile, kissing Ezra gently on the lips.

I feel him smile into my mouth and my stomach flutters. I love feeling him smile as we kiss.

"I think you're right," he whispers, kissing my head again before walking over and climbing into the car next to me.

He starts the engine and then looks over at me.

"Now, where to, my lady?" he says in a really, _really _bad English accent.

I laugh. "Back to your palace, my prince?"

"As you wish, my love. I do hope my servants found time to clear away the remains from the breakfast feast this morning whilst I was out slaying dragons and rescuing princesses all day," Ezra says as we pull away, his English accent getting worse as the sentence progresses.

"Ezra, there are no dragons and rescuing princesses in Shakespeare. You of all people should know that," I say, matter of factly.

Ezra laughs. "True. And there are also no servants in my _palace, _so breakfast plates are likely to still be on the table like always. Sorry, Aria. I didn't get time to clean up this evening. I had two people in detention and-"

"Ezra, it's fine. Honestly. You're doing that thing where you get freaked out over nothing, okay? Stop it," I place my hand on his thigh and give it a reassuring squeeze.

It's quiet for a minute or two as we drive through the streets of Philadelphia, almost deserted, typical of early December on an unusually icy, cold night. Christmas lights are already hung and glowing outside a number of houses, inflatable snowmen and Father Christmases on the porches of a few, smiling into the night. Already the roads are glistening with frost and the sky above is navy blue, enlightened by a billion stars. As corny as it sounds, being here with Ezra tonight feels perfectly poetic.

Suddenly Ezra stops the car and pulls into the side of the road parking bay.

"I just wanted to make a quick pit-stop. Here, come with me," he says, unfastening my seatbelt and reaching into the backseat for something.

"Ezra, it's freezing out, where are we going?" I protest, zipping up my coat and pulling on my gloves.

"Aria, trust me. You're going to love this. Just keep your coat fastened and your hand in mine and you'll be fine, I promise,"

Hearing him say that soothes me and all my muscles relax, my previous anxiety a thing of the past.

He takes my hand and, after locking the car, leads me through some huge iron gates and out onto a vast playing field, no longer green grass but silver, sparkling frost. Ezra lets go of my hand for a few seconds to lay out a picnic blanket, with a waterproof bottom I notice, on the glittering ground. He lies down on the blanket, gesturing for me to join him.

"Are you crazy? It's the middle of the night and it's freezing. You want to have a picnic now?" I protest, stalling only to admire Ezra lying so perfectly on the ground below me, his eyes gleaming as bright as the ice, visible puffs of air leaving his mouth as he breathes. He looks so warm and cosy, all tucked up in his Winter coat and matching woollen scarf and I'm having a hard time resisting throwing myself on top of him and curling up inside it with him.

"We're not having a picnic, Aria. Just lie down and you'll see,"

Lying down, slightly begrudgingly next to Ezra he points skywards.

"Look," he simply whispers, taking my hand.

At first I'm baffled as to what he's pointing at but in the few seconds it takes for my eyes to focus, I begin to realise.

Infinite space. That's what he's pointing at.

I've never seen a night sky so clear and full of stars before. As far as my eyes can see in every direction are billions, upon billions of shimmering stars, twinkling innocently in the darkness, millions of light years away, yet right there just out of our reach. My heart slows down in my chest, beating steadily, in as much awe as my eyes at this unfathomably beautiful sight. I've never seen anything more stunning in my whole life. It's the kind of sight that makes anything seem possible. The kind of sight that melts all your problems and leaves them pea-sized before firing them off into the distance. Out of sight, out of mind. It's the kind of sight that makes you realise what a small part you play in the world, whilst still making you feel larger than life.

And having Ezra right beside me, witnessing I'm sure, exactly the same soul-tingling sky just makes this moment even more perfect.

I squeeze his hand tightly, not able to form a sentence, only capable of a small movement. Somehow, I know Ezra knows exactly what I'm trying to say.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he whispers, not taking his eyes off of the sky.

"That's one word for it," I whisper back, knowing that not a single word in any dictionary nor in any language could completely describe the sheer beauty before our eyes right now.

Ezra rolls over onto his side and watches me. After a long minute, I meet his eyes. A shiver escapes me, running through my body like electricity. I'm not sure whether it's from the cold or from the intimacy of this moment.

"Are you cold?" Ezra asks, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I nod, slightly, afraid to break his contact.

"Come here," he whispers, pulling me into his chest and wrapping his arms around me.

Despite our relationship being over 4 months long so far, this is the closest we've ever been.

"Do you know how much I've wanted to hold you like this, Aria?"

I don't speak, knowing Ezra's question is rhetorical. Instead I just pull his arms tighter around me.

"I know our situation isn't exactly ideal, what with me teaching you everyday and you having to constantly lie to your parents and your friends and basically everybody you care about but, I don't know, call me crazy but I think it makes what we have more special, you know? Being with you like this means so much more, knowing that the next time we get a moment like this could be weeks or even months away,"

I sigh, understanding exactly what he means.

"As much as I wish I could hold your hand in the hallway at school or kiss you by my locker or take you home to meet my parents, I know you're right, Ezra. I can't help wishing we could just freeze time right now though, and then you'd never have to let me go," I whisper, unusually unafraid of saying exactly how I feel.

Ezra kisses my head once, then twice and I feel his warm breath in my hair. I feel so safe in his arms.

"I love you, Aria," he whispers, into my hair.

My heart skips a beat, hearing him say those words. It's the first time he's ever said them, face to face. We say them all the time during a text or e-mail or at the end of a secret night-time phone call but never once have we ever said them like this.

I twist around so I'm facing him, his face just millimetres away from mine, so close I can feel his breath on my frozen skin.

Between kisses I mumble, "I love you too,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ezra, this is amazing. It must have taken years to collect this many books," I sigh, in awe of the vast collection of literature in front of my eyes.

Ezra sits down on the cushioned seat below the window, laughing softly.

I finger an extremely old-looking copy of Wuthering Heights, one of my favourite novels. Flicking through the pages a little, I breath in the wonderful book smell.

"I thought I was the only one who did that," Ezra laughs quietly.

I turn to face him, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I do it in book stores and libraries and everyone looks at me like I'm a freak,"

Ezra walks over, takes the book from me and inhales into it.

"Don't apologise. I do it too. Books smell so comforting. I love the fact that even just the scent of them can transport you into another world, where every single thing is perfect and beyond anything you could ever imagine," he replies after a moment, that sparkle in his eye that he gets whenever he talks about something he's passionate about.

I smile.

"Now who's the freak?" Ezra smirks, mocking himself.

"Definitely not you,"

I kiss his cheek softly, smiling.

Walking along, trailing my finger across the spines of the hundreds of books piled against the bare-brick wall, just like Ezra described, I can't wipe the smile from my face.

Have you ever had a moment where everything just seems too good to be true, yet it is true and it's actually happening?

This is going to sound cliché but Ezra is exactly the kind of guy I've dreamed about my whole life. He's the guy I've written poem after soppy poem about, the hero in all my fantasy fiction. All I've ever wanted is a guy who appreciates art and literature as much as I do, a guy who I can have an intelligent conversation with about more than just the last soccer game shown on TV, a guy who actually cares whether or not children watch movies or read the books first.

Ezra's apartment isn't huge, in fact it's actually pretty small, but it's absolutely perfect. The walls aren't painted or wall-papered, just bare brick and the wooden floors add to the contemporary feel. There's a huge, black leather couch in the middle of the room, obviously being used as a desk, tabletop and probably a bed too. The couch takes up practically all the space in the living area, except for a dark, wooden coffee table in front, papers and books and newspapers covering every available surface of it. There's a fair sized LCD TV on the wall next to the window and an old-fashioned typewriter on the windowsill. The window with the cushioned seat below looks out onto the city of Philadelphia, the lights currently a bokeh blur due to the condensation covering the panes of glass. There's a double bed over in the far corner, that too piled with papers and books. I notice a small bear, tucked underneath one of the pillows on the bed and my heart flutters. On a shelf above the bed is an impressive collection of cameras, some old, some new but all definitely expensive.

The kitchen area is behind the living space and, like Ezra said, still piled high with dishes, some obviously not just from this morning's breakfast. But I don't mind the mess and the clutter. The place feels lived in and loved, a writer's haven and an artist's canvas and it just fits Ezra's personality perfectly. In fact, I couldn't imagine any other person living here besides Ezra. And maybe, well, me.

"Ezra, this place is amazing. I love it," I smile, clearing a small spot on the edge of the bed and sitting down.

"Cut the crap, Aria, it's a mess," Ezra laughs, holding up a creased T-shirt in one hand and an empty cereal bowl in the other to prove his point.

"Ezra, I'm not kidding, it's perfect! It's just so _you,_"

"Gee thanks. So you're saying I'm a messy, uncoordinated box, full of shit and junk and layer upon layer of crap?"

I know he's teasing me, but I feel strangely offended. Hearing Ezra talk about himself like that really hits a nerve.

"No, Ezra, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying you're a flawlessly flawed piece of art, who tells a story with so many twists and turns and eras and settings that it's hard to believe can all fit inside such an elegantly tiny space. I'm saying that if people really looked closely, they'd see so much more beauty and passion than may first meet the eye. That's what I'm saying, Ezra. This place is perfect,"

Ezra smiles, walking over.

"There's no wonder you're in my AP English class, Aria. Your ability to make up poetry on cue is mesmerising,"

"I wasn't making up poetry, Ezra. I was telling the truth,"

"I know you were. I guess that's what makes it so mesmerising,"

I smile, looking down shyly.

"Why do you do that?" Ezra questions, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Do what?"

"Look down, get embarrassed, blush, whenever you get a compliment?"

Ezra tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, leaving his fingertips lingering at my eyebrow.

"I don't know, I just do. I've never been great at accepting compliments,"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I guess I just don't feel like I deserve them,"

"You don't think you deserve them?" Ezra begins tracing my eyebrow with his finger.

"No, I don't know, I definitely don't believe them which makes them hard to accept,"

"You don't believe you're a talented writer?" His hands are in my hair.

I shake my head slowly.

"You don't believe you're wonderfully intelligent, kind hearted and have the most fantastic ability to see a side of life that I don't think anyone else has ever or will ever be able to see?"

My head drops involuntarily and I feel Ezra laugh as he slips a finger underneath my chin to lift my face back up to his.

"You don't believe you're absolutely beautiful?"

Our faces are so close, our noses are touching.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Aria,"

His lips are on mine so fast that I can't even breathe in response.

I've never kissed Ezra like this before. In fact, I've never kissed anyone like this before. This is the first time Ezra and I have ever been completely alone and adrenaline and lust are pumping through my veins like electrical currents. All I can feel is Ezra, all I can taste is Ezra and I never want this to stop. His hands are in my hair, on my face, stroking my back, my chest, my hips, everywhere. I slide my hands underneath his shirt, tracing my fingertips along the edges of his beautifully sculptured abs. Ezra moans in pleasure and pulls me closer in response, giving me the courage to part our lips for a second and slip his shirt over his head. He pushes me backwards so I'm lying underneath him and continues kissing me, harder than before. His tongue dances around inside my mouth, colliding with mine and it's deliciously unfamiliar. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I pull him as close as I can. I feel one of his hands underneath my blouse and I exhale audibly, craving his touch more than ever before. His lips leave mine and move swiftly down onto my bare neck before kissing me passionately there. I close my eyes, inhaling, enjoying every single second of this sweet pleasure with every inch of my body. I'm all sensation and nothing else exists. Just Ezra and me and me and Ezra.

"Ezra, I love you," I say, breathlessly, rubbing my hands along his perfectly toned back as he continues caressing my neck with his mouth.

"You are beautiful, Aria," he replies, leaving my neck to kiss me softly on the lips again.

As quickly as the calm, relaxed atmosphere had been taken over by passion, everything is different again. Ezra lies down next to me and pulls me into his arms, holding me there. Our hearts are still racing, our breathing rapid and our bodies hot. I tuck my head right underneath Ezra's chin and feel his lips press softly to the top of my head. It's almost as if time stands still. There could be a war zone or a tsunami right outside and I doubt any of us would even notice. All I can hear is the beating of Ezra's heart, in almost perfect sync with mine. It's quiet for a long, long time; I don't think I've ever been this peaceful. Ezra intertwines our fingers and mutters into my hair.

"_I do not know what it is about you that closes and opens; only something in me understands the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses. Nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands."_

I smile against his chest and un-tuck my head from under his chin.

"You did _not _just recite E.E Cummings to me, did you? Somewhere I Have Never Travelled? Really?" I raise one eyebrow, teasingly.

Ezra almost blushes, a first.

"I believe I actually did, Miss Montgomery, my bad. Although I'm impressed that you knew not only the poem, but the poet too,"

"_And possibly, I like the thrill, of under me, you, quite so new." _

I smile, reciting a line from another of his poems, one of my favourites, one definitely relevant.

"Impressed I am again. You never fail to amaze me, Aria," Ezra smiles, kissing my lips gently.

"I'm quite sure the feeling is mutual," I whisper into his lips.

There's a brief silence.

"You know, you're not going to believe this, but it's almost 4am," Ezra laughs.

My eyes widen.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, I'm not. You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun,"

"I'm pretty sure I was having more than fun,"

"I'm quite sure the feeling is mutual," Ezra smiles, kissing my lips quickly before climbing over me and off the bed.

I watch him walk over to the kitchen and make himself a glass of water, still shirtless, just in a pair of faded grey jeans, his dark black hair a sexy tangle on his head.

"Can I get you anything?" he asks and I blush, having being caught staring.

I shake my head, looking down. I hear Ezra laugh quietly.

Yawning, I stretch, slip off my jeans and slide underneath the bed covers.

"Okay, Sleeping Beauty, which black and white movie would you care to fall asleep to tonight?" Ezra asks, approaching an impressive looking pile of DVDs underneath the TV.

"How do you know I like falling asleep to black and white movies?" I ask, yawning again but smiling.

Ezra smirks.

"One, you're a hopelessly romantic AP English student. Two, you're dating me, a hopelessly romantic AP English teacher. And three, because I have a pretty impressive memory and if I remember rightly, you gushed to me your love of black and white movies over coffee about two months ago, confessing how you're unable to sleep unless one is playing quietly in the background when it comes to bedtime,"

My mouth drops open, involuntarily. Ezra's right, he _does_ have a pretty impressive memory. I didn't even remember telling him that until now. I smile.

"Do you have, Touch Of Evil?"

"Orson Welles? Such exquisite taste, Aria. And oh look, here it is, right here,"

After turning on the movie, Ezra joins me in bed, wrapping his arms around me from behind almost instantaneously. I snuggle into him and close my eyes and I'm pretty sure I'm deep in slumber before the opening credits of the movie have even begun rolling.

**Okay so first of all, hi, and thank you so much for the reviews on my previous chapters. I'm totally new to Pretty Little Liars fan fiction, even though I've been obsessed with the show since it began, so it means so much to me that even a few of you have read, reviewed and hopefully enjoyed my writing. **

**I'm sorry, actually I'm not, that this chapter was just a load of mush with no real structure but I really, really didn't want to launch into some drama straight away. But don't worry, there's a twist on the horizon and it's a pretty huge one. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really appreciate any reviews, good or bad. **

**The Halloween episode is getting so close! I'm so excited! (': **

**Xo, Lauren. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Firstly, I am so sorry this has taken so long for me to write. I've actually had a crazy few weeks and a severe case of writer's block which has left me pretty much disabled in the writing area. I literally just had a spout of inspiration from nowhere and wrote this whole thing in a couple of hours. So yeah, sorry for the delay and I really hope you enjoy this. The next chapter is sure to be a shocker (; Thank you so much for the reviews; they mean the world to me. Enjoy! (: - Lauren, xoxo PS; THE HALLOWEEN EPISODE! SO MANY EZRIA FEELS, I CAN'T. I'm still reeling from the scene on the train towards the end. And Hanna and Caleb, bless them, so fucking cute. AND NOW WE'RE SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL JANUARY FOR A NEW EPISODE?! Sure, sure, thanks for that. **

My phone vibrating on the nightstand wakes me up with a start. Rubbing my eyes, I squint at the brightness that greets me. For a few seconds I'm severely disorientated and it takes a moment or two for me to remember where I am. Upon remembering, I automatically smile. Sitting up in bed, I glance down at Ezra who's still sleeping soundly by my side, a small smile on his pale pink lips. There are creases on his cheek from the bed sheets and his usually sleek black hair is almost now a bird's nest. I already know I could never tire of waking up next to Ezra every morning. Smiling to myself, I reach over for my phone.

It's been over a year since Mona was uncovered as A, the psycho stalker who'd been sending me and the girls threatening messages every day, ever since Allison disappeared, but every single time my phone rings, my heart skips a beat or two. I can't help but think the whole thing will start up again one day and I'll be back living constantly in fear like before. Even knowing Mona is safely locked away in Radley, the local mental hospital, receiving treatment for a severe personality disorder, isn't enough to stop frequent flashbacks and nightmares and a near constant paranoia every single time I get a new message. I shake my head and open the text.

_What time will you be home, honey? I'm sorry about yesterday morning at breakfast. Mike's team won the game, by the way, and he's been nominated for MVP next season. Hope you and Spencer had a good night and I'm sorry if I woke you. - Mom _

Smiling, with both relief and gratitude at my mom's apology and Mike's good news, I compose a reply.

_I'll be home before dinner tonight, I promise. Wish Mike congrats from me, that's awesome news! Love you. - Aria_

I slowly climb out of bed, careful not to wake Ezra and slip on his T-shirt that's lying on the floor by the bed, pausing a second to inhale the scent of Ezra's cologne before sliding it over my head.

After going to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I stand in the middle of Ezra's apartment, unsure of what to do. It's only 9am and considering Ezra and I fell asleep around 4am, who knows how long he could stay sleeping for. I've always been an early riser, no matter what time I fall asleep. I have a ton of schoolwork back home I need to do before tomorrow, I know that, but I really don't want to leave my weekend with Ezra just yet; I can't remember the last time I was this happy.

I guess I haven't really had the best year and it's only since meeting Ezra that things have really started to look up. Losing Allison last fall really hit hard. Losing a friend is hard, regardless, but losing Alli was almost like losing a part of myself. We were closer than best friends, much closer, more like sisters in fact. All five of us were; Alli, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and I. Alli was always the ringleader. Always. She took us under her wing at the start of middle school and it's only since she died that I've realised she was moulding me, and the other girls, into the exact opposite of who we were before we became friends. When she was still alive, I didn't notice what she was doing of course, not one bit. If I had, I probably would've distanced myself from her as soon as I could. Alli was the kind of girl who everyone craved attention from, yet the only attention she ever gave was to me and the other girls. And unless you've ever been in a situation like that, I can't describe how amazing it feels. We were all kind of nobodies before we met Allison. We were the kind of girls who looked up to girls like Alli but who were too introverted and insecure to ever approach her. And in hindsight, we all should've realised that girls like Alli don't just hang out with girls like us without a hidden purpose, but we were too busy enjoying the perks of being Alli's "best friends" to even consider such a thing. All of a sudden people were noticing us, and not only that, they were _envying _us. They wanted to be us, they wanted to be our friends. We got invited to parties and not just high school parties but college parties. For the most part, we were literally living the dream of every teenage girl in the whole of America. And for the part that we weren't, well, we pushed that part aside as much as we could. The evil, bitchy, manipulative, reckless and really, really, stupid part of Alli; that was the price we paid for popularity. And at the time, it seemed more than reasonable enough.

Padding over to the kitchen and out of my internal monologue, I absent-mindedly begin cleaning Ezra's countertops, as quietly as I can. Whilst looking through the cupboards for the one that contains coffee cups, I come across some pancake mix. Smiling, I pour the mixture into a pan and begin searching for some form of topping. From what I know of Ezra so far, he's more than likely a sweet fan rather than a savoury so opting for sugar and chocolate sauce seems like the safest option. When the mixture has finished cooking, I place the pancakes onto a plate. Carefully, I draw a heart with chocolate sauce and sprinkle some sugar on top.

"I hope those are for yourself because I hate chocolate,"

I jump, startled, and look over to see Ezra sitting up in bed, rubbing one of his eyes and smiling at me.

"You do? I can-"

"Aria, I'm kidding. I'm actually hoping those _are _for me because they smell delicious, it's like I haven't eaten in months," Ezra chuckles, his voice full of sleep, stretching.

I watch in awe as the perfect contours of his sculptured stomach peek out from underneath the top of the bed sheets. Blushing, I run my fingers through my hair.

"I wasn't even sure you liked pancakes, actually, but from what I do know about you, I figured you're more of a sweet than savoury guy, hence the chocolate," I laugh, carrying the plate of pancakes over to Ezra.

The closer to him I get, the more my heart flutters. To say he's only just woken up, his complexion is as fresh and flawless as ever.

Leaning down, I hand over the plate.

"Breakfast is served, my prince," I tease, curtseying, remembering our joke from outside the theatre.

Ezra takes the plate from me and sets it down on the nightstand. He then turns back to face me, takes hold of the sides of my- _his, _shirt and pulls me towards him. Kissing me softly on the lips he says,

"Those pancakes aren't the only things I could eat up right now,"

I blush, again, and drop my head. Laughing softly, I pick up the plate.

"Breakfast comes first, it's the most important meal of the day,"

Ezra sighs, and smirking, kisses me again before taking the plate once more.

"Thank you, no one's made me breakfast for years. This is a wonderful surprise, Aria,"

Before Ezra can see me blush for the third time in less than two minutes, I stand up and walk back over to the kitchen.

"You're welcome! Orange juice?" I ask, opening the fridge.

"Yes please,"

I pour Ezra some juice, switching on the radio as I pass it on the way over to the bed.

"You know, you look so natural here, it's like you've been here before, a thousand times," Ezra smiles, as I hand over the juice and take the empty plate from him.

I shake my head.

"I'm so sorry, I bet you think I'm so rude, just wandering around your apartment like I live here,"

Ezra laughs, takes the plate from me and sets it down again.

"Aria, look at me, this means so much to me, you have no idea. Every morning I wake up to an empty apartment and make myself the same old slice of toast, listen to the same old, boring radio station, drink the same old coffee from the same old mug and think the same old monotonous thoughts. And then you come over, stay the night, and I woke up this morning, saw you making breakfast wearing nothing but my shirt, had the satisfaction of knowing I got to hold you all night long and felt like I actually belonged here. Why exactly are you apologising again?"

I'm blushing before I can stop myself. Laughing, I place my hands on my cheeks.

"I just feel like I've known you forever, Ezra," I smile.

"And you're apologising for that, why?" he smiles back, pulling me onto his lap.

"I don't know, I guess I just am. I just-, never mind," I stop abruptly, before I can finish my sentence.

Ezra tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter,"

"No, tell me, what were you going to say?"

Mentally punching myself, I sigh.

"Ezra, I've never, and I mean never, been in a serious relationship before. I've never loved anyone like this before. I've never felt so vulnerable in the presence of anyone like this before. And so I'm constantly waiting to mess up or say or do something wrong. This sounds so pathetic, but I'm constantly waiting for you to realize that I'm not the right girl for you, or whatever,"

My confession tumbles from my heart, unfiltered, and I'm surprisingly close to tears.

Ezra looks taken aback, I notice as I steal a glance at his reaction; whatever he was expecting, he wasn't expecting that.

"I'm sorry, Ezra, I really am. I always do this, honestly, I need to stop being like this because it never gets me anywhere, I'm sorry I even said anything, I just-,"

"Aria, would you breathe and listen to me a second, please?"

"Sorry,"

"Stop apologising!"

"Sorry!"

Ezra's laughing, and although I felt like crying five seconds ago, suddenly I'm laughing too. I wrap my arms around his waist and feel him kiss my head.

"What am I going to do with you, hm?" Ezra whispers, hugging me tightly.

I don't speak, knowing his question is rhetorical, I just kiss his chest softly.

"You, Aria Montgomery, have absolutely no idea just how wonderful you are and that, whilst being a humbling quality, really is sad. I don't know what happened to you to make you like this, but I just hope I can be enough one day to make it go away. And until that day, I just want you to know, I won't give up on you, ever. You, no matter what you think, _are _right for me, you're more right for me than anyone else on the planet. We may have only been together a short time, but you've changed my life, Aria. You make me so, so happy and I already don't know what I'd do without you,"

I don't know how to reply so instead, I begin to cry. Ezra tightens his arms around me.

"I love you, Ezra," I whisper into his neck.

"I love you too, Aria, so much,"

And just like that, for a few seconds, with a thud of Ezra's heartbeat against mine, I feel okay. More okay than I think I've ever felt in my life.

I almost want to cry in anger when my cell phone vibrates and ruins our perfect moment. Sighing, I reach over and answer it, begrudgingly.

"Hello?" I say, trying to hide my annoyance.

"Aria? You have to come home, right away. Something's happened,"

It's Hanna, and she sounds as though she's been crying.

"Hanna? Are you okay?"

"Aria, please, just come home okay? I'm at your place with Emily. Spencer's on her way over and you're supposed to with her. She's hanging on awhile, but I swear, she won't wait forever,"

I've never heard Hanna this serious. I'm already standing up and getting dressed.

"Hanna, please, what's wrong? Are you guys okay?"

"No, Aria, we're not okay and neither are you. You need to just get back here, okay?!" Hanna yells, her voice cracking, before hanging up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Ezra asks, worried.

"Um, no, I don't know, I'm not sure. I uh, I have to go, right now. Can you give me a ride please?"

Ezra starts a sentence, sighs, starts another and sighs again.

"Ezra, please! I don't care about us being seen, okay? I really don't right now. The next train isn't for over an hour, my best friend is in tears right now and something's really, really wrong. I just need to get home, please. I need you to take me, please,"

I don't know why I'm yelling at Ezra and crying, but the tone of Hanna's voice is still ringing in my ears and I can't think of anything else. The only time I can remember that tone is on the day of Allison's funeral when she called to ask if I'd sit up front with her because she didn't think she could handle being so close to Allison's body.

"Of course, Aria, I'm so sorry. Of course I'll give you a ride, I'll even stay with you if you need me to," Ezra is quickly dressing himself too and he looks so sincere and sorry that I immediately hate myself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I've just never heard Hanna so upset before and I'm going crazy worrying about her and-"

"Aria, it's okay, lets just go, okay? Are you sure you've got everything?"

"I don't know, I don't care, lets go. Whatever's happened, it's not good and I just need to be with my best friends right now."


	5. Chapter 5

There's a line of a song by, Orelia Has Orchestra that features the lyrics;

"_It just takes a second for my world to come crumbling down." _

I was always sceptical about it, I mean, isn't that a slight exaggeration? Surely it takes more than a second and surely your world can't literally crumble, right?

I guess I've always been lucky, up until Allison died, that's the only explanation I can think of now, looking back. Because I was so wrong.

Your world can come crumbling down, and often, it takes even less than a second for the cracks to start spreading too quickly for you to even contemplate trying to steady the foundations.

* * *

"Is this your idea of some sort of sick joke?! Because it has to be, there's no other way this could be happening right now,"

Hanna's mom, Ashley, rubs my shoulder softly from behind, trying to calm me down.

"I wish I was joking, Aria, I honestly do,"

Jessica DiLarentis, Allison's mom, stands before us in Hanna's kitchen, her face neutral, almost as though she couldn't care less about the words coming out of her mouth.

Hanna clutches my hand underneath the table, Emily is on my right, crying softly and Spencer is stood over by the sink, her expression completely unreadable.

No one says anything for a long time. The only sounds are Emily's snuffles, the hum of the refrigerator and the ticking of clock on the wall, almost as if it's documenting the seconds before someone starts laughing and yells, "_Got'cha!"_, because, that's going to happen, right? There's no way all this can actually be real.

"I don't understand," Hanna whispers, perfectly phrasing the thoughts on each and every mind expect one in this very room.

Mrs DiLarentis sighs.

"Girls, I know how hard this must be for you-"

"Don't even say that, you have absolutely no idea," Spencer says, quietly, emotionlessly.

"I had to do this, okay? I had to protect Allison. You'd have done the same thing if you were me. You have a daughter, Ashley, you're with me on this, right?"

Ashley stands up straight, still rubbing my shoulder.

"With all due respect, Jessica, no, I wouldn't. Nothing Hanna could do, ever, would make me so ashamed I'd do this do her. Nothing,"

She places her other hand on Hanna's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"This is so sick," Emily whispers.

I want to scream. I want to stand up and destroy the kitchen, then run outside and destroy the neighbourhood. This just cannot be happening.

"I should never have come here," Jessica says, standing up and sliding her purse strap over her shoulder.

"Are you serious?! That's the only thing you can say, the only thing you think you shouldn't have done?! Do you have absolutely any idea what you've done?! Do you have any idea at all in that tiny, shallow, arrogant, little brain of yours that you've single-hand destroyed our lives?!" I'm screaming before I can stop myself.

"Aria, stop it, it's not worth it," Hanna squeezes my hand.

I stop yelling, and look around the kitchen again. The humming fridge is making my ears ring, the clock ticking is getting louder and louder and louder.

"I need to get out of here, I'm sorry," I say quickly, yanking my hand from Hanna's and fleeing from the kitchen into Hanna's backyard. I hear several voices calling my name but I don't respond, I just keep walking, out of the yard and into the street and then I begin running. I need to get away, I need to get out of Rosewood. I need to get away from the fruity, fresh perfume smell and the flashes of long, blonde hair on every corner. I need to get away from the sickly, sweet laughter and the piercing blue eyes. I need to get away from Allison DiLarentis, but I can't, because she's everywhere. Mocking me, teasing me, laughing at me, yelling my name, crying out, begging me to save her.

* * *

"Oh, Aria, sweetie, what the hell are you wearing?"

I look down at myself, at the outfit I took hours choosing for Allison's sixteenth birthday party.

"What's wrong with it? I thought I looked cute," I say, quietly, pulling at the denim fabric of my jacket sleeve.

Allison laughs, loudly.

"Honey, I don't know if anyone told you recently, but the 70s have been calling for their clothes back. It's borderline epidemic,"

I blush, my head dropping and my hair falling over my face. I suddenly feel like the fat, ugly, frumpy friend, with no sense in fashion whatsoever.

Allison sees my face and smirks.

"Don't worry, Aria, you can wear this!"

She ducks into her closet and holds up a tiny, red dress with black fringing along the bottom.

My mom would kill me if ever she saw me wearing something like that. Alli hands over the dress before turning to reapply more lip-gloss to her already shimmering lips.

"Well, go on, put it on. I don't have all day, Aria," she snaps, facing me again.

I smile, a fake, small smile, and slip off my jacket and jean skirt.

Whilst taking the dress from its hanger, Allison grabs my arm.

"Did you lose weight?" she asks, pulling my arm so I'm forced to stand upright, wearing only my cropped T-shirt and panties.

"Um…" I start to speak, wishing almost for the ground to swallow me up.

"It's disgusting, seeing all your bones and stuff, Aria. No guy will ever date you while ever you're nothing more than skin and bones. Go eat a freaking burger. Or five,"

Detecting a hint of jealousy in her last two words, I almost smile.

"Honestly, Aria, it's disgusting. No wonder your mom's trying to sign you up for therapy when you look like, anorexic,"

Suddenly smiling is the least thing I feel like doing. I feel like bursting into tears and eating until my body explodes.

"I eat all the time, Alli, I can't help being skinny," I snap, slipping the dress over my head.

Allison laughs, but not really.

"Whatever, it's still disgusting,"

Catching herself, Allison looks at me and her expression goes soft.

"I'm sorry, Aria, honey. You know I'm only saying this because I care about you, right? If I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do. Everything I do for you is for your own good, okay? I need you, you know that. I'm no one without you, and the other girls," she says, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me.

I hug her back, pitying her. Allison is do deeply insecure, it's obvious.

"Whatever, lets just go have fun, okay?" I force a smile.

Allison takes my hand as we exit her room.

"Our secret, okay? I won't tell anyone you're skipping your meals while ever you're my friend, okay?"

"Alli, I already told you, I'm not-"

Allison laughs loudly before I can finish my sentence. She starts descending the stairs, leaving me standing in the hallway.

"Relax, Aria, your secret is safe with me. I'll take it to the grave, I promise!"

* * *

I sit bolt upright, my eyes flying open as the last echo of Allison's voice fades away into the darkness. Every time I dream about her, it feels as though she's right here, in front of me. I stretch, momentarily disorientated as to why I'm outdoors in the middle of the night. And then suddenly, everything comes flooding back. It hits me like a double decker bus driving right over my chest. I can't breathe right and my chest tightens. I'm freezing cold, my fingers numb and my body is shaking uncontrollably. Of course, I forgot my jacket when I fled Hanna's house earlier. I tuck my knees up under my chin and lean my head back against the tree I'm sheltered under. Focusing on breathing, slowly, in and out, in and out, I close my eyes and try to count to one hundred, then back again but the numbers get too jumbled up in my head and I have to stop. I take my cell phone out of my pocket. Missed calls and messages illuminate the screen. I've been out hours. And, stupidly, I have absolutely no idea where I am. Looking around, I don't recognise this neighbourhood. The houses and trees and white picket fences are completely unfamiliar, and in the mysteriously, misty streetlight glow, I begin to cry.

I can't think of anything, anything except the cold. It's creeping through my clothes, seeping into my skin and consuming my whole body. It's swallowing up my mind and everything stops making sense. Each sob hurts my chest and causes my entire body to convulse. I'm so cold, I'm so cold.

I just want to be home, in front of the fire, with my mom holding me tightly and telling me everything will be okay. I want my head to stop spinning and everything else to stop spinning and all I want to hear is the crackling of the fire and my mom's reassuring voice. I want to forget Alli ever existed, I want her out of my head, out of my life and out of my heart. I want my mom, and I want Ezra, and I want Hanna and Emily and Spencer and I just don't want to be out here on my own anymore.

I dial Ezra's number, without thinking, still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Aria?! Oh my god, where are you?! I'm going crazy worrying about you! You said you'd call when you knew what was happening and you never called and I've been calling you all night and I'm just so close to calling your mom!" Ezra's speaking so quickly that by the end of his last sentence, he has to gasp a huge breath.

"Ezra, I'm so sorry. I love you so much," I sob.

"Aria? Where are you? Are you okay? I love you, I love you so much,"

"I don't know Ezra, I don't recognise anywhere. I'm so cold,"

I can't speak anymore because I'm crying and shaking too hard.

"What do you mean? Aria, where are you?!"

"I ran out, Ezra. I had to get away. I just kept running and I don't even remember it and then I just woke up and I don't know where I am and I don't have a coat and I'm so cold,"

"Aria, listen to me. Okay? Listen really hard to what I'm about to say to you, okay? Are you listening?"

"I'm so cold, Ezra,"

"I know, I know, please, listen to me. I'm going to come and get you, okay? I just need you to describe to me where you are, okay? Listen to me, Aria, describe what you can see, please,"

"Ezra, please, I'm so cold,"

I can't stop crying and I'm shaking so hard, I can't even see straight. The cold feels like a hundred needles, stabbing me all over my body. Ezra's saying something to me but I can't hear him over my chattering teeth. I cry even harder.

"I love you so much, Ezra,"

"Aria, please listen to me, please. Tell me what you can see,"

"Houses, and trees, and streetlights and power lines,"

"Okay, good, thank you. Can you see any signs, Aria? Look really hard for signs, please,"

"I can't see, Ezra, I'm so cold,"

"I know, I know, babe. And as soon as I find you, you'll be warm, okay? I just need you to look hard around you, right now. What else can you see?" Ezra's voice is cracking, I'm making him cry.

"There's a station, I think, it looks that way. And a phone booth and a coffee place. There's a station, Ezra, I can see it, there's lights,"

"Thank you, thank you so much, Aria, I know where you are, I'm coming to get you, okay? Just hold on for me, please,"

"I love you, Ezra, I love you so much, I'm just so cold and everything hurts,"

"Aria, please, hold on, I'll be with you soon, I promise. Keep talking to me, please,"

"Ezra, I can't, my hands, I can't feel them, everything hurts so much and I just want to go to sleep,"

"Aria, stop it, you need to keep talking to me, please, baby, please don't give up. I'll be with you so soon,"

"I'm sorry, Ezra, I love you,"

My phone slips from my grasp as my fingers fail me and refuse to cooperate. The last thing I remember before my head hits the concrete hard is the beam of a car headlight, heading straight towards me.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger, I'm sorry! (; Honestly, I was going to make the next chapter part of this chapter but it would've been way too long and I think I like it better split into parts anyway. Can anyone guess what's going to happen yet? I'm really hoping to get another chapter up before school starts again next week, but if I don't, I'm really sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know there's not much Ezria but I promise there will be soon and when you find out what happening with Allison, you'll see why this chapter was necassary. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, each and every one makes my day that little bit brighter. Happy Halloween everyone! (': xox, Lauren. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Okay, firstly, I'm sorry for the delayed update! I've gone back to school and my exams are coming up and there's been some ""family drama"" so not only have I not had time to write, I haven't really felt in the mood either. Anyway, today I had a wave of inspiration (thanks to John Green and the perfection that is The Fault In Our Stars which I read a few hours ago, sob sob) after re-watching the Halloween episode and voila! Alas, a new chapter. I'm aware this probably has a ton of continuity errors because well, frankly, I don't even think what happens could even be possible in real life but forgive me and my overactive imagination. I hope you enjoy this, regardless and as always, I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks so much for the reviews so far and for sticking with this story even though my updates are few and far between; it means the world! Happy Thanksgiving! xo, Lauren.**

* * *

My body jostles against a cushioned seat, and I slowly realise I'm lying in the backseat of a car. Opening my eyes cautiously, I squint at the streetlights shining through the window.

"Ezra?" I whimper, trying to pull the blanket I'm wrapped in, tighter around my body.

"Aria? You're awake? Thank god! I'm taking you to the hospital, okay?" Ezra twists around in his seat, tucks the blanket under my legs before facing the road again.

"What happened?"

My teeth are chattering and it takes me around 10 seconds just to force the two words out.

"I'll explain everything later, don't worry about anything, you're safe now, okay?"

Ezra seems so far away, even though I know he's only centimetres in front of me.

"I'm so cold, Ezra, I can't feel anything,"

"I know, babe, you were outside for so long, but you're going to be okay, I promise. You'll be warm soon,"

"Stop the car and come and make me warm, please, Ezra, everything hurts so much,"

"We're almost at the hospital, Aria, just hold on, please, I need to get you to a doctor,"

"Ezra, please, you can make this go away,"

Within seconds, Ezra pulls over the car at the side of the road and slides in beside me on the backseat. He winds his arms tightly around me and pulls me right into his chest. He takes both of my icy cold hands in his and squeezes them tightly. I can't stop shaking and my teeth are knocking against each other ferociously, over and over, but already, feeling Ezra's body next to mine has made a difference. Hearing him whispering into my hair, repeating, "I love you,", I can feel my heart beat regulating and the throbbing pain in my head beginning to subside a little. I tuck my head under Ezra's chin and snuggle up to him as tightly as I can. Whilst still keeping both of my hands inside his, Ezra wraps his arms around me. I moan in pleasure as a surge of delicious heat cascades through my entire body.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asks, concerned, clearly misinterpreting my groan.

"That feels so good," I manage to speak coherently for the first time, the chattering of my teeth subsequently less than before.

I feel Ezra smile into my hair and he kisses my head softly.

"It's so good to have you here in my arms, safe. I was so scared, Aria, when you called me… I was so terrified,"

His words trigger a wave of memories, coming back to me in flashes, like the bulb of a camera.

Allison. Crying. A party. Cold. Pain. A bright light. Allison. Allison. Allison.

My breath catches in my throat and a sharp pain shoots across my chest.

"Allison…" I whisper her name, my tear ducts clearly still too frozen to cry.

"It's okay, you're safe, Aria,"

"No, Allison, she's not… she's… I remember her mom… Alli…"

"Aria, you were dreaming, okay? You're alright now,"

"No, Ezra, before you came… before I ran out… Allison's… she's still… Allison is alive, Ezra,"

I force the last sentence out of my mouth before I can change my mind and convince myself I'm still completely delusional. Even though the memory is so fresh and real in my mind once more now, I know it's nothing but the truth.

"Babe, you're not making any sense, are you okay?" Ezra looks down at me, worry flowing from his gaze.

"Listen to me, Ezra, I'm not lying to you, I know what I'm saying, okay? Hanna called me, she was crying, I went back and Alli's mom was there. Allison's still alive, Ezra. She always has been. Her mom's been lying to me, to everyone, to the police, even her family. She's alive, Alli's alive…"

I trail off, unable to continue my explanation due to another shooting pain in my chest. I wince, closing my eyes tightly. Thinking back, my ears start ringing and my vision blurs. If I wasn't lying down, I know for a fact I'd have passed out.

"Ezra, my chest hurts," I start to panic as the pain refuses to subside, my breathing accelerating.

"Aria, listen to me, you're okay, okay? Just breathe, babe, you're alright now. Nothing and no one can hurt you, not here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise,"

I sit up and press my head against the window, suddenly way too warm. Ezra strokes my back whilst I focus on breathing slowly, in and out.

"This can't be happening, can it?" I whisper after a few minutes, once my breathing is back to normal.

Ezra softly kisses the back of my head and hushes me.

"Allison's dead, she died over a year ago. I watched as she went into the ground, right in front of my eyes, Ezra. She has to be dead, this can't be real,"

"Aria, we should really get you to the hospital, just to make sure you're okay,"

Sighing, I slouch against the car seat and wrap the blanket around me again. Maybe I am delusional. Maybe the cold really has messed with my head.

"Just take me home, please,"

Ezra kisses my forehead softly before climbing into the driver's seat. The drive home is quiet and before too long, I'm sleeping, the warmth from the car heater and the blanket, and the comfort of Ezra sitting just in front of me wrapping around every bone inside my body and humming me a lullaby.

* * *

Arriving home happens in a sleepy haze with muffled sounds. Ezra carries me from the car to the house, knocks loudly on the door and my mom answers, her eyes red from crying and her hair a mess. Ezra explains that he found me whilst he was out grocery shopping, no one argues or proceeds to ask why he was grocery shopping in the early hours of the morning. My mom gestures him indoors, instructs him to lay me down on the couch and thanks him profusely, crying again, even hugging him tightly before he leaves. I pretend to be sleeping, wanting nothing more than to cry myself, not at the relief of being home, but at the thought of Ezra leaving without saying goodbye. He smiles at me, a small smile, just before exiting the house. Or maybe he doesn't. I'm too tired to tell. My mom kneels by the couch, stroking my hair and kissing my head before calling my dad who has been driving around for the past two hours looking for me. Somewhere amidst all this, Mike wakes up, comes downstairs and squeezes my hand before heading back upstairs to bed. And somewhere between the couch in the middle of the night and the sunrise, my mom carries me up to bed, cuddles in beside me and strokes my hair until I'm fast asleep, dreaming of blonde curls and sickly fake laughter.

* * *

It's cold, too cold, and I can't get up.

Everything is too bright, even though I know for a fact it's the middle of the night.

Silence.

I whimper, trying to force my body to cooperate. I'm tied down, I realise, and I'm naked.

Someone laughs.

Allison?

"Aria, Aria, Aria… always looking for someone to bail her out of trouble,"

Squinting, I see her. Standing above me, her blonde hair longer than I remember, almost tickling my face, the sickly sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo cascading into my nostrils. She's smiling, though nothing about her smile is warm.

I struggle again, trying to free myself.

"The more you squirm, the tighter trapped you'll be. Give it up, Aria. You're toast,"

"Where am I? What are you doing?" I spit, my teeth chattering.

"Don't worry, sweetie. This is for the best. They'll make you better here," Allison, strokes my hair but the gesture is smug.

"What are you talking about? Where am I?"

Allison laughs, a beaming white smile spreading across the porcelain skin of her face.

"She's ready for you," she says, not to me.

She steps away, making room for a tall, stocky man in a white coat to stand beside me. He is joined by another, slightly skinnier man, also in a white coat. The skinnier man takes a needle from the pocket of his coat and holds my legs still with one hand, surprisingly strong.

"This won't hurt a bit, I promise,"

I recognise that voice. And those eyes. The last time I saw them they were warm and full of love.

Now? So condescending and full of pity.

Ezra.

"Stop, no! What are you doing?!"

Ezra smiles. It's smug.

"I promise this won't hurt," he says, softly, almost slurred.

The stocky man takes hold of my head with one hand and holds down my torso with the other so I can't even move an inch.

"I'm doing this because I love you," Ezra says, before the needle pierces through my skin and a warm, stiff liquid flows into my bloodstream.

Almost immediately, I'm overcome by a wave of exhaustion.

"Our little secret, okay? I'll take this to the grave," Allison snarls from the corner of the room.

* * *

My eyes snap open and I sit bolt upright in bed, my heart racing and my breathing jagged.

It's daylight, I can tell, even though my curtains are drawn.

At once, clearer than anything, yesterday's events come streaming back to me like a movie, playing over and over inside my mind.

In the kitchen with the girls. Allison's mom. Her voice, loud and clear. Her words, obviously rehearsed like some sort of seminar speech.

"_There's no easy way to tell you this, girls. But I want you to know that I had your, and everyone else in this town's, best interests at heart. _

_Allison was sick, really sick. Not sick physically, but her head was sick. She was addicted to anything prohibited that she could get her hands on; smokes, pills, liquids, you name it. We didn't know, of course, and nor did anyone else, I'm sure. All we knew were her violent mood swings and her manipulating ways. _

_A few nights before she disappeared, we found her. Well, we found her body. There's no denying her mind and soul were elsewhere. I won't go into too many specifics but she was naked, covered in blood and smiling, freezing cold in the back yard. We still don't know what exactly happened to her, and I don't suppose we ever will, nor will we ever want to. And as far as we're concerned, neither will she. We sent her away, to a rehabilitation facility in Alaska. We asked them not to call, not to update us with her progress or to speak a word of her being there. All we asked was that when she was finished with treatment, she be handed back over to us in a state that a normal seventeen year old girl should be in. _

_We were so ashamed of her, as awful as that sounds. You all know what it's like, living in Rosewood. Reputation is everything. We simply couldn't have this whole thing pressing on our shoulders for the rest of our lives. So we lied. About everything. Allison's death… it was all a lie. The funeral, press reports, police investigations, they were all lies. _

_Allison is alive. She's finished with treatment and she's coming home in just under a week." _

The silent kitchen. Emily crying. Hanna squeezing my hand. Cold. Cold. Cold. Darkness. Ezra. Sleep. Sunrise.

Allison is alive. She always has been.

A strangled sob escapes my throat as my phone vibrates on the nightstand, signalling a new message. Leaning over, my entire body aching from the cold of last night, I pick up my phone.

Immediately, all the blood in my body seems to stop flowing and sink to my toes.

_Can't wait to be back in Rosewood. See you soon, Aria. - A_


End file.
